Un disfraz con historia
by mariaevermellark
Summary: Katniss destrozada, se va de su pequeña ciudad, se aleja y todo debido al corazon roto, roto por el amor de su disfrazará para que nadie la vuelvan a hacer daño y separarse de todo lo relacionado con su pasado,pero algo destruirá sus planes.
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui os traigo una nueva historia**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Un besazo**

* * *

 **PoV Katniss  
**

Al fin había terminado de estudiar, y todo con unas notas de envidia. Me había sacado la carrera de geología, y después hice el master de paleontología, y el de medio ambiente. Ese mismo año me fui de viaje a China, luego a América (los Estados Unidos y Chile) y por último a Sudáfrica y Botsuana. Estos viajes les tuve que hacer debido a que el director de mi universidad me lo pidió, ya que a parte de una gran oportunidad para aprender idiomas, serian dos años en los que me estaría preparando para otro viaje con los alumnos mejores preparados de todo el país.

Aprendí a hablar inglés, chino y africano a la perfección, me interesaba bastante dado que debería liderar a un grupo de mi generación por todos los sitios en los que había estado.

Cuando volví al país, a la semana me reencontré con los amigos que hice en la universidad. No eran de mi tipo, pero no tenía otros, y yo tampoco era la misma. Había hecho un cambio radical, tanto en mi físico como en mi personalidad.

Entre en mi piso de universitaria la noche que llegue, y allí estaban mis amigas, en cuanto me vieron me abrazaron

-Kat cuanto te hemos echado de menos-dijo Nuria

-Cato el que más-dijo Sara. Cato era mi novio, era alto, moreno, con unos ojos azules que derretían a cualquiera y estaba mazadísimo, pero yo ya no aguantaba más y tampoco lo quería lo suficiente como para seguir con él.

-Tengo que hablar con él-dije

-Esta semana tenemos que aprovechar al máximo antes de que te nos vuelvas a ir- dijo Nuria emocionada

-Sí, pero antes tengo que llamar a Cato-Marqué su número y al tercer pitido lo cojió

-¿Si?-contesto

-Cato, soy Katniss, ¿puedes venir a mi casa un momentos?-

-¿Ya has llegado?¿Quieres fiesta eeh?-Dijo burlón y colgó

A los 10 minutos estaba en mi casa. No le abrí la puerta, sino que baje al portal

-¿Por qué no puedo subir?-Dijo.

-Cato, te he llamado porque tenemos que hablar-Dije, y él se asustó

-¿De qué?-

-No puedo seguir así, la semana que viene me voy por otros dos años, e igual tres, no puedo seguir así, además de que te mereces a alguien mejor, y que te quiera como te mereces-

-¿Me estas dejando?-Dijo desafiante, nunca le había oído en semejante tono,y me asustó

-Sí, y ahora, adiós-

-Tenemos que hablarlo, esto no se puede quedar asi,llevamos juntos cuatro años-

-Cato, no puedo más, desde que empezamos te dejé bien claro que nunca me enamoraría completamente de ti, además esto solo era para encubrirte-

-Lo sé, pero...-le corté

-Pero nada, se acabó, tienes que estar con alguien que se enamoré completamente de ti, y que tú quieras-

-Al menos amigos podremos ser, cuando todo pase, ¿no?-Le miré y le sonreí, era muy buena persona, y porque eso decidí, quizás tarde, pero decidí dejarle, necesitaba encontrar su verdadero amor, y yo no lo era

-Claro, pero si ya lo somos-

-¿Y tu que harás? Él se acostó con otra, y no has vuelto a saber de él- Dijo de forma fraternal y abrazandome

-Lo sé, pero también ten en cuenta que me cambie de piso universitario, y también de móvil, incluso cambie mi apariencia-Se rió

-Sí, cuando te conocí parecías la típica niña buena, con tu pelo largo, castaño y mechas rubias, con apenas maquillaje, vestida con ropas de camisas o sudaderas, y muy tímida, amable, risueña y buena-Dijo con lo que me pareció nostalgia, y me reí-Ahora eres todo lo contrario, llevas el pelo teñido de moreno, mechas rojas, el pelo más corto-lo llevaba un poco por encima del hombro- llevas más maquillaje pero tampoco tanto, vas vestida con faldas ,pantalones ceñidos, sacando tu lado más explosivo, siempre con el color negro o colores no muy vivos, más extrovertida, y ya no tan buena como lo eras antes, ahora solo lo eres con quien quieres-Se quedó pensativo-Lo único que no has cambiado es que eres a veces amable, algo risueña y sigues teniendo el pelo liso, pero con volumen-Me reí

-Pues sí que he cambiado- Le vacile

-Sí, bueno me tengo que ir-

-Adiós-Nos despedimos y se fue

Se tomó la ruptura mejor de lo que me esperaba y eso en parte era bueno. La semana pasó volando y las chicas me dejaron descansar lo justo. Pasamos la semana entre tiendas, cotilleos, más tiendas y más cotilleos.

El día en que todos los universitarios de mi generación serian nombrados llegó, antes de entrar a la sala donde se celebraría en la cual éramos unos 3000 o más, mi director Séneca me paró

-Recuerda que eres la primera de Geología, que será la jefe, líder, encargada o como quieras llamarlo, de este tipo de expedición-Asentí-no solo hay uno de cada carrera, de enfermería son 2-Cuando creí que había terminado me hablo- Aaah y recuerda que eres la última en ser nombrada, como eres digamos la más importante, serás la última nombrada. Ale ale, ve a tu sitio- Asentí y me fui

Cuando entraba al salón e iba camino al lugar en el que estaban sentados mis compañeros de carrera y mis amigas, y entonces vi a quienes no pensaba volver a ver

-Chicos, aquí hay sitió-Dijo él, y todos se sentaron justo dos filas más abajo de la mía, el corazón se me paró al ver su cabellera rubia


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amiwiis**

 **Aqui teneis otro capitulo,espero que os guste**

* * *

 **PoV Katniss**

Me quedé pasmada, no esperaba volverlos a ver, aun que hubieran pasado cuatro años. Un montón de recuerdos me abordaron la mente, pero les deseché rápidamente.

El ministro de educación junto con más ministros empezaron a hablar

-Buenos días ,hoy estáis aquí, todos reunidos, porque de entre vosotros saldrá un grupo de unos veinte si no son más, para hacer un viaje en el cual aparte de ir a varios países, trabajareis en ellos.-Hizo un parón de varios segundos-Como sabréis el Jefe de grupo ya está elegido, ya que este ha viajado antes y tiene las mejores notas de todo el grupo, junto con la experiencia-Hizo otro parón- Bueno los que iréis de aquí serán los mejor calificados de sus respectivas carreras,y de todo el país- Dijo el ministro de educación

-Empecemos-dijo mi director- De ingeniería industrial, Vicente Terer- empezó a decir carreras pero yo solo oía los nombres, cada uno se iba levantado mientras le llamaban-Glimmer García, Madge Rey ,Johanna Manson , Marvel Ortiz, Chaff Cuesta,Gale Hawthorne , Brutus Fernández, Gloss Villegar, Effie García, Cinna Ferrera, Cinna Frant, Clove Frunt, ,Beete Bustillo, Haymitch Albernathy, Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark-A partir de ese nombre deje de escuchar otros y me centré en observarle, también observé a los demás,ya que aun no me lo podía creer

-Bueno y la jefa de grupo, es de la carrera de geología, por primera vez en la historia de nuestro país-Empezó diciendo el ministro de educación-Katniss Everdeen-Todos a los que había nombrado antes, se sorprendieron al oír ese nombre. Yo me levanté y ande con paso decidido hacia allí, una vez estuve allí, todos los ahí presentes de pie ante la multitud me miraron con los ojos como platos en especial una persona-Bueno pues hasta aquí, esto es todo-

Toda la sala se despejó, tardó unos quince minutos o algo más en quedarse completamente vacía y con solo ellos y yo. Antes de irse me director se acercó a mí

-Puedes ir empezando, tienes dos horas para informales-Sonreí

-Perfecto- Se fue y me giré, aún seguían todos con la mirada expectante-Cuando queráis os sentáis y os explico-

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?-Dijo Glimmer. Me reí

-Tienes razón, veterinaria, ¿Para qué?-Sonrió victoriosa-¿Para qué cuando puedes ser suplantada por otra que respetaría más a su jefa de grupo y seguro que haría mejor el trabajo?- Su sonrisa desapareció al instante y todos se sentaron

-Katniss, ¿Eres tú?- Dijo Effie, cuando me gire para preparar el ordenador con la presentación

-Soy Katniss, ¿Quién debería ser si no?-Conteste como si no supiera de que iba el tema

-Kat, ¿eres tú?-Dijo él mientras se acercaba

-Siéntate, no sé ni de lo que me hablas-Me giré con la presentación ya puesta, miro hacia debajo de mi boca, allí donde debería estar mi lunar, pero había decidido tapar con una pequeña tirita y maquillaje

-Lo siento, es que teníamos una antigua amiga, y la echábamos de menos- Dijo él mientras se sentaba, y pude observar como su esperanza por encontrarme desaparecía. Mi disfraz era tan bueno como quise que fuera, llegado este momento.

Se sentaron y les explique todo lo que les tenía que explicar en las dos horas siguientes. Cuando estábamos todos recogiendo me acorde de algo

-Salimos pasado mañana, y mañana todos tenemos citas para las vacunas. El primer destino es Sudáfrica.-

-Mmmm, ¿Y por qué?- Pregunto Effie

-Porque así lo decidí- Terminé de recoger mis cosas y me fui sin mirar atrás.

Cuando estuve fuera Johanna se me acerco y antes de hablarme me miró de arriba abajo

-Kat, ¿Qué ha sido de tu lunar bajo la boca?-

-Yo nunca he tenido ningún lunar ahí- Se acercó a tocar justo la zona tapada-Creo que deberías ir haciendo la maleta-La esquive y me fui

Cuando llegué a mi casa empecé a hacer la maleta y, entre otras cosas que me encontré, me encontré dos marcos con fotos, en uno era de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, en el cual, salíamos, Johanna, Madge, Peeta y yo. Fue raro verme sin el pelo negro y pareciendo feliz. Luego mire la otra, esta era una foto grupal en la cual salíamos todos a excepción de Glimmer, Chaff, Clove y Finnick, fue en mi veinteavo cumpleaños, antes de que todo lo que ocurrió, ocurriera.

Al día siguiente nos vacunamos, y recibí una llamada, después de que me vacunaran, era el director

-¿Si?-pregunté

-Kat, hay cuatro alumnos más, Enovaria y Rue Port, hermanas y, Blight Aguirrar y Woof Casado

-¿Qué?-Me asusté, tres amigos más y un ex novio,venga ¿Qué más?

-Lo siento, pero ellos también han sido seleccionados-

-Pero si solo una de ellos tiene una carrera-

-Lo sé, pero son los más destacados, también, oye que si quieres podemos cambiarte y que seas jefa de otro grupo, pero este tiene mucho potencial-

-No, yo me quedo con este-

-Bien, y por cierto, ¿Cómo sabias que tres de ellos estaban en módulos y solo una en carrera?- Me puse pálida, entonces noté a personas a mis espaldas

-Bueno tengo que colgar-

-Te la paso porque eres buena en los tuyo y sino el grupo se va al garete-

-Gracias, adiós- y colgué

Me giré y efectivamente ahí estaba Effie, Johanna y Gale, observándome

-Va a haber cuatro nuevos integrantes que si no me equivoco no tardaran en llegar, cuando lleguen que se vacunen, yo estaré preparando el viaje-Asintieron y me fui

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me metí en mi habitación y me puse enfrente del ordenador para buscar el alojamiento que utilizaríamos durante estos dos años. Vi de todo, pero me decante por una residencia, en la que cada habitación tendría dos integrantes menos la mía, habí laboratorios, más un gimnasio, un saloncito de música con un piano, el comedor y la cocina. Vi las habitaciones, como serian de tamaño, junto con los baños que cada una tenia, y la verdad es que no estaban mal, era lo justo para vivir.

Miré también las de los demás países, que fueron parecidos, lo único que variaba era el precio. Cuando terminé llamaron al timbre, abrí y me di cuenta de que fue un enorme error haberlo hecho, ya que me había quitado el maquillaje, y mi lunar estaba a la vista, e iba en pantalones cortos, por lo que también la cicatriz de mi pierna derecha, la cual era de una operación

-¿Qué haces aquí Effie?-

-Venía a decirte que ya estamos todos vacunados-Se quedó pensativa-¿Me puedes enseñar donde nos vamos a alojar?-Antes de que la dijera que no ya estaba dentro

-Si, claro, ya te has colado-"Como antaño" pensé

Empezó a observar toda la casa, y cuando estuvo a punto de dirigirse a mi habitación, me acorde de que aun tenia las fotos y todo lo que me podría relacionar, definitivamente, a la vista, y antes de que abriera la puerta de mi habitación la llamé

-Mi ordenador y toda la información están aquí,en la cocina-

-¿No lo haces en tu habitación?- Preguntó

-Es que si tengo hambre me tengo que levantar y en la cocina solo me tengo que estirar un poco- Me reí un poco nerviosa y me miro atentamente, como si me analizara

-Vale, pues vamos-Dijo, y con la misma entramos en la cocina y la enseñé todo

Cuando terminamos, me sentí como en los viejos tiempos, cuando nada malo había ocurrido, cuando él aun no me había hecho daño y había tomado la decisión que tomé. Antes de marcharse me hablo, estábamos en la puerta

-Cuando Peeta te hablo de esa chica, la amiga, en realidad era su novia-

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones, no la conozco y tampoco a vosotros-

-Pero nos conocerás, y él no te parará de hablar de ella, de lo que hizo mal y todo eso-Cuando dijo eso por un momento el corazón se me paró de la emoción

-Cuéntame, así al menos no tengo que preguntarle-me reí

-Te hago un resumen más que nada-asentí-Ellos eran muy empalagosos, y se les notaba que se querían, mantenían una relación a distancia durante los 2 primeros años que estuvieron, en total tres años estuvieron juntos -"y medio, tres años y medio" añadí mentalmente- estuvieron conviviendo juntos y haciendo juntos la universidad y tal, hasta que él tuvo que ir a visitar a su madre a Inglaterra, y cuando volvió algo cambió, un día hablaron, discutieron y ella se fue, ninguno volvimos a saber nada de ella-rodó una lágrima por su mejilla y me hizo sentir culpable-Han pasado cuatro años y ninguno lo superamos del todo, Johanna, Gale y yo éramos sus mejores amigos, ella prácticamente nos juntó a todos en el mismos pack, y luego se fue-

-Ven-Abrí mis brazos para asi podernos abrazar y no lo rechazó

-Gracias, no sé qué haría Peeta porque nunca nos lo quiso contar al completo, solo nos dijo que fue un imbécil y que por su culpa se fue-"La verdad" pensé-Pero ¿Por qué se fue teniéndonos al lado?¿Por qué se apartó así de nosotros? La pudimos haber ayudado-

-Igual el dolor pudo con ella, y la única solución que tuvo fue alejarse y empezar de cero-Hice una pausa, se me estaba haciendo demasiado duro revivirlo todo, y no podía llorar- Igual todo le recordaba a él, y la única solución que tuvo es esa, con suerte aun la podréis reconocer si la veis, algún día-

-Eso espero, pero lo dudo, si ha cambiado, si ha empezado de cero, no será la misma, y menos si la persona a la que prácticamente amaba, que era todo para ella, la hizo daño, semejante daño como para irse del lado de sus amigos-se separó de mi-Bueno me tengo que ir, solo, no seas muy dura, que para muchos esto de que tengas el mismo nombre y cierto aire nos es duro-

-Tranquila, intentare no ser dura, adiós-Salió y en cuanto salió me fui a mi habitación.

Terminé la maleta, metiendo en el fondo de esta ambos marcos de fotos, y posteriormente sacando de debajo de mi camisa el colgante con un sinsajo que me regalo Peeta, por mi primer cumpleaños juntos, lo di un beso, me puse el pijama, puse esa ropa en la maleta, dejé fuera lo que me pondría al día siguiente, puse las maletas y todo en la entrada, programé el despertador y me fui a dormir.

Cuando me desperté, me daba tiempo a ducharme, vestirme, desayunar y estar en el aeropuerto la primera, y así ocurrió. A las nueve en punto de la mañana ya estábamos abordando el avión para mi desagracia o buena suerte, como quisiera interpretarlo, tenía a Peeta a mi lado, por suerte me tocó el lado de la ventana y me entretuve mirando y pensando mientras escuchaba mi música durante todo el trayecto. No paraba de pensar en:

"¿Y si me hubiera quedado?""¿Y si como dijo Effie, no me hubiera marchado y me hubiera quedado con ellos?" Y si…Y si…,así fue todo el viaje, pero todas mis preguntas acabaron en un, todo sería totalmente diferente, posiblemente no estaría aquí, no estaríamos aquí, pero ya estaba hecho desde hacía tiempo y no se podía cambiar nada.

Cuando llegamos unas caricias me despertaron, las mismas que me despertaron durante el año y medio de universidad que compartimos, con caricias en mi piel desnuda y expuesta a él, en las mañanas después de una noche de amor y disfrute, las mismas que me hacían sentir un enorme placer con tan solo un toque, las mismas que ya no tenía, las mismas que le había dado a otra. Me desperté de rebote y de mal humor.

* * *

 **Hoy un capitulo y dos de la nueva historia, espero que os guste esta historia, más tarde volveré a actualizar y será desde el puto de vista de PEETA**

 **No olvideis comentar, me gusta mucho leeros y saber vuestras opiniones**

 **Un besazo**


End file.
